kyle_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Romun Muffpire
Part 1 : A New Order The Romun Muffpire was established in 1956 in Kyle Continent. This was the reformed Harball Hilltop. Following the event of Black Knight being lost in the nether, Julius Caesar came to Kyle Continent in search for him. Julius set up shop in Black Knight's dwelling and wasn't satisfied with it's name being Harball Hilltop so therefore he changed it to The Romun Muffpire. This Empire consisted of 3 members ; Julius Caesar, Munro(under parole), and Muff. Part 2 : Expansion During the first year of establishment, the Romun Muffpire had made efficient advancements into the West claiming a small part of land near the Colosseum. Julius knowing that the Colosseum would only make sense to be under his rule asked the leader of Kyle City for the land the Colosseum rested. He accepted which improved the relations between the two nations. Next, Julius seen opportunity in the North which at the time was occupied by only 1 player - Obi Wan Kenobi. Aggressively Julius demanded this land as it was valuable due to it's flatness by ordering, "Join us or die". Obi was wise to accept this making him the 4th member of the Romun Muffpire and his land being annexed. There was no sign of expansion after this. Part 3 : Construction Soon after gaining valuable flat land, Julius put into action his market plans of a new district in the Romun Muffpire surrounding the Colosseum being named Muffidilly. First a refined train station was constructed improving infrastructure and making it easier to get to Kyle City and North Romun Muffpire. Once the train station was built Julius enacted a full infrastructure campaign for a year that set a layout for a shopping district around the Colosseum. Once finished a few shops started construction such as "Brickman Traders" and "Shulker Shiners". Muff finally returning to this dreaded, cursed continent began construction on a Saloon which takes much significance in World Mun 3. Skip a few years and before you know it a bank is under construction with its goal to protect gold and dish out loans to poorer citizens of the Romun Muffpire. A new Kyle City embassy also begins construction further improving relations. During this era of Construction, Julius set the borders within the Romun Muffpire for states, Obi was declared governor of Noodle Town while Muff was declared governor of Muffidilly. A governor was allowed to permit construction within their borders and managed crime rates. Part 4 : World Mun 3 Once Kyle City declared war on Munro (now a free man from the Muffpire) the Muffpire went into full isolation, setting a dirt wall to express the borders so it wasn't mistaken however this all meant nothing as they were soon to be dragged into battle. Julius during this time grew a fatal illness spreading a black scaly infection all over his body and infecting his mind, this led to Julius committing suicide soon after however the body was never found. As this all unfolded Black Knight burst out of the nether portal in the under-base section of Harball Hilltop and assumed leadership of the Muffpire. After the battle for the Colosseum, The Muffpire also declared war on Munro officially making it a World Mun. Black Knight experiencing Munro in combat and now accidentally giving him Biggus Dickus, he knew he stood no chance on the field so ordered a full retreat to Helms Deep where they stayed until the war ended. At the end of World Mun 3 Black Knight resigned as leader of the Muffpire and fled east. Due to this the Muffpire collapsed splitting into 2 separate nations on their own.